Suave seda
by Akatsuki-Itachi
Summary: Oneshoot, slash HarryDraco. No hay mucho que decir... simplemente una noche entre estos dos.


**Aviso: este fic es yaoi, slash, o relación hombre-hombre. Si no te gusta no lo leas. Avisados de eso sólo me queda decir que por supuesto los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos sino de Rowling, y que no gano nada con esto.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Suave seda verde deslizándose por la nívea piel casi de porcelana de la figura que observa junto al marco de la puerta. Deshaciendo la elegante postura que delata su posición, se acerca con pasos felinos hasta la cama, con un sensual movimiento, y una media sonrisa seductora. Desnudo sobre la cama de doseles, dos esmeraldas brillantes le devuelven la mirada a la plata fría, que con suaves movimientos, casi hipnóticos, esconde la desnudez de los dos cuerpos con la sábana que le había cubierto un momento antes.

Piel morena acariciando piel blanca, tan pálida que confiere a su dueño un aspecto casi espectral. Y labios seguros que buscan la temblorosa caricia de sus semejantes bajo ellos. Besos leves, caricias como alas de mariposa, casi inocentes, casi puros... casi. Un camino húmedo marcado por los dientes que se deslizan a través de la piel morena, recorriendo barbilla, mentón y cuello, hasta la clavícula, y de nuevo recorrer ese camino en sentido inverso. Una voz suave, con un leve aire de superioridad, que arrastra las palabras al hablar.

.-¿Me amas?

.-No.

Suave camino de besos que reúne labios con labios de nuevo, y un susurro junto a la respiración del cuerpo bajo él.

.-Mientes.

.-No.

Manos expertas que recorren con habilidad un cuerpo casi infantil, un cuerpo puro a ojos de los demás, nada más lejos de la realidad. Labios inquietos y lenguas traviesas, dos cuerpos ansiosos por amarse de nuevo, con una calculada y lenta exactitud.

Seda verde deslizándose entre pieles perladas por el sudor, piernas enredadas bajo las sábanas, y gemidos que mueren en la boca del otro. Amantes furtivos en la frialdad de la noche, volviendo a disfrutar de un cuerpo ya de sobra conocido y meticulosamente recorrido. Éxtasis que acaba en un grito ahogado contra la nívea piel, marcada ahora por las múltiples señales de la pasión. Dos cuerpos sudados que se abrazan entre la seda, dos respiraciones tratando de ser calmadas. Verde esmeralda contra gris plata, cabello rubio que se mezcla con el azabache de su compañero. Y tras unos momentos de relajación, la conocida frialdad que deja un cuerpo al marcharse.

.-¿Tan pronto te vas?

.-Pronto amanecerá, _Drake_.

.-Deja que nos encuentren juntos, _chico de oro_.

.-Antes me cortaría el cuello.

Una sonrisa cruza el rostro de facciones aristocráticas, viendo vestirse a su amante prohibido. Una lengua roja que recorre los labios pálidos dejándolos húmedos y entreabiertos, como en un jadeo.

.-Me amas.

No es una pregunta, sino una afirmación rotunda que se desliza con suavidad entre una sonrisa de satisfacción. La mirada verde que se oculta tras un brillo del cristal se vuelve una vez más a contemplar al pecado desnudo en la cama, antes de salir de la habitación dejando tras de sí su perfume y unas palabras que flotan en el aire:

.-No hace falta que te repita la respuesta.

El rubio dragón se recuesta disfrutando del tacto de su tan adorada seda verde, saboreando con una sonrisa de felicidad reservada exclusivamente para sus momentos de soledad las palabras del moreno, como momentos antes saboreó cada rincón de su cuerpo.

No necesita que le digan que le aman. Sabe que el chico dorado de Gryffindor jamás admitiría amar al arrogante príncipe de Slytherin, pero cuando la fría noche vuelva a caer, su cuerpo volverá a decirle con caricias lo que sus labios no le dicen con palabras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Notas de autor: **

**Bueno, este es un fic un poco raro, tal vez confuso (creo que se sabe lo que hacen, aunque no he querido ponerlo explícito, porque me pareció que así quedaba más bonito), supongo que originado porque el coche que me lleva al trabajo no tiene aire acondicionado, el cerebro se me derrite, y deliro cosas de este tipo.  
Espero que me deis vuestra opinión sobre el fic, y también sobre la "conversación" que mantienen y sobre las conclusiones de Draco. ¿Qué creéis que hay entre los dos¿Está en lo cierto al afirmar que Harry lo ama¿Está el chico de oro jugando con mi tierno dragoncito?  
¡Por favor, reviews!**


End file.
